Reunion: Arclight
by ChoukoLightSpirit
Summary: Notice how the Arclights disappear after episode 72 or 73 until about 115 or so? maybe they are rebuilding the loving family they once had.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="text-indent:36.0pt"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"this is the first chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy!/span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="text-indent:36.0pt"span style="font-size:14.0pt; 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. yeah, I know ****they're****short, but anyways**

"Not again!" Trey had lost three times already. He wasn't a bad duelist; he was just having difficulty defeating his older scar-faced brother. "Hello. Are you… dueling?" someone asked. "Is this one of your friends, Quattro? Why did they follow us?" "Because were deserted in this place with a creep who didn't consider that we don't have a TV here. I need to preserve my…" _I bet he'll say sanity." _Trey jokingly thought. "…Dueling skills. There are only so many times you can defeat a Chronamaly deck and actually find it a challenge. Hey… uh… where is my Flaming Hell Blessing?! Vetrix, you $#, where is it?!" "I don't have it!" the kid cried defensively. Quattro ran inside to find it, remembering the duel long ago with Rio. "Trey, is it? Why don't you duel me?" Quattro's friend turned to the boy in pink. "No… Trey! Stop!" Quattro saw the young girl and Trey Arclight engaged in what could become a huge problem…

**Hope you liked it! if there is anything you want to see happen, let me know. I might have another up today if I get the chance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Flaming Hell Blessing gets put to use in ****this****chapter.**

"What is wrong?!" Quinton was alarmed when Quattro relayed his theory. The two older brothers ran out to see smoke. "Get the $# $# out of our $# $# yard!" Quattro yelled. He had already seen Rio Kastle burn to near death. And it seemed Trey was next. He didn't even care that a former friend had his card. None of his cards, not even the Numbers, were as important as Trey's life. He rushed outside to see that the other duelist was letting Trey burn. She left through a portal, and he noticed something." Barian…" the scar-faced duelist muttered. " Quinton! What are you…?!" "Trey will die if I don't …" " No! I'll get him. Ive been burned before, and this is my fault!" Quattro Arclight disappeared into the inferno.

Trey emerged soon, covered in burns, and, though alive, it seemed Quattro did not receive as good a fate. "Trey… Quinton… I…" he weakly murmured. "Brother, no…" Trey looked down at Quattro, who was barely hanging on to his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Dextra and Nistro arrived shortly. " Dextra. You know first aid? Our brother was burned." _Quinton could seem so… businesslike when he needed to be. _Trey noted. And now was the right time if there was any. "Nistro. Get him in the helicopter. Sir, how did this happen?" she asked, trying not to note that this was the man who had kidnapped a child previously, Hart Tenjo to be exact. "He… he was burned. Recently, while trying to help Trey." Trey's wounds were healing particularly fast, and it seemed he would be fine. But Quattro was faring far worse. He was still, however, telling Trey to be good for Quinton and even their father, and warning that if anything happened to Trey, Quinton would get it later. And then, Vetrix showed up, and when Dextra noticed him, Quinton knew a duel would ensue, putting Quattro at risk.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinton boldly entered the helicopter, with doubt that Dextra would return. _She mustn't be pleased with him…_ he thought to himself in recollection of the previous encounter. At the World Duel Carnival, when the two had faced off in the Jungle Field." Just get us _somewhere_, please." Quattro sighed. " Yes, sir." Dextra returned to the aircraft. "Stay here, _child_. I don't want you harming Quattro." Vetrix couldn't find the courage to tell her that the injured duellist was his son. The helicopter disappeared from sight, leaving Trey and his father watching. They could only hope from here…

**another quick chapter, hopefully not as... "****_crusty"_**** as my previous... theres to you, Guest, who was ****_sooo nice..._**** anyways... enjoy!**


End file.
